


Oon ihan mitä sää haluut, beibi

by shiveringhand



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Detroit: Become Human Tampere AU, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oral Fixation, Simon and Markus are mentioned in one sentence and it's in Finnish I'm so sorry, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiveringhand/pseuds/shiveringhand
Summary: Tamperelainen rikostutkija Hans Anderson päätyy treffeille teknologiayritys Nokian julkaiseman Konsta prototyypin kanssa.





	Oon ihan mitä sää haluut, beibi

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä näkökulmassa on paljon potenttiaalia, mutta vain hyvin vähän todellista sisältöä. Enjoy!

Vuonna 2021 teknologiayritys Nokia julkaisi ensimmäisen tekoälyllä varustetun android-mallin nimeltä Aino, joka kykeni läpäisemään Turingin testin. Tämän johdosta Tampere, tuo vanha teollisuuskaupunki nousi aivan uudenlaiseen loistoon. Aino-mallia ja monia muita androideja, alettiin tuottaa niin kotitalousapulaiseksi kuin korvaamaan ihmistyöläisiä monella eri alalla. Nokian taiteellinen johtaja, ja tekoälyteknologian kehittäjä Elias Karski vakuutti asiakkailleen, että vaikka androidit vaikuttavat täysin ihmismäisiltä, niillä ei ole tunteita eivätkä ne tunne kipua. Tästä, ja ihmisten luontaisesta sadistisesta luonteesta johtuen monet rikkaat omistajat alkoivat kaltoinkohtelemaan omaisuuttaan. Vastoin Karskin lupauksia androidit tulivatkin tietoisiksi omasta kärsimyksestään ja vuonna 2038 he nousivat kapinaan Markus nimisen kotihoitoandroidin ja tämän poikaystävän Simon inspiroimana.

Myös monenlaisia henkirikoksia alkoi androidien heräämisen myötä tapahtua ja Tampereen rikostutkintayksikön johtava tutkija Hans Anderson pistettiin näitä uudenlaisia rikoksia selvittämään. Hänen työparikseen määrättiin Nokialta tilattu uusi prototyyppi RK800 Konsta-malli. Hans ei alun perin ollut tästä erityisen riemuissaan, sillä hän vihasi androideja.

Tutkimuksen edetessä parivaljakko kuitenkin kiintyi nopeasti toisiinsa. Muun muassa Myllysillan läheisessä puistossa jaetut hetket sekä kaikki muu heidän yhteinen kokemansa teki heistä lähes erottamattoman parin. Hans oppi arvostamaan elämää aivan uudella tavalla ja Konsta sai huomata, että hän on todella elävä olento, eikä pelkkä hyötykäyttöön tarkoitettu kone. Androidien kapinan jälki maastossa Konsta ja hänen leveäharteinen, komeampi pikkuveljensä Numero Yhdeksän sekä moni muu android työllistyivät Tampereen poliisivoimiin vakituisena työntekijänä.

\---------

Eräänä tuiki tavallisena maanantaina toimistolla, kun kaikki ovat syventyneet työnsä touhuun, kajahtaa ilmoille turhautunut valitus.

”Vittu mitä paskaa” Hans sanoo ja raapii leukaansa.

”Toin sinulle subin, Hans.” Konsta sanoo ja tyrkkää muovipussin miehen käteen.

"Mikä hätänä?"

"Kukkaa ei oo vastannu miu deitti-ilmoitukseen, jonka kirjotin eilen kännissä" Hans huokaisee ja avaa lounassämpylänsä kääreitä.

Konsta kiertää avuliaasti työpöydän ääreen ja katsahtaa näytölle.

"Tämäkö se on?" hän kysyy ja osoittaa sormella tekstiä, joka ei oikeastaan voisi olla mikään muukaan. Siinä lukee:

 

 _Olen luonnossa viihtyvä pohdiskelija. Näen itsessäni, muissa ihmisissä ja luonnossa paljon hyvää._  
  
_Ulkoisesti minuu sytyttää suht nuoret, suht pienikokoiset parrattomat jätkät helpoiten tällä hetkellä._  
  
_Koska oon mää armoton romantikko, kirjoitin myös runon:_

_Tuu, mennään rantaan kahtomaan tähtiä,_

_ehkä suo huvittais naimaan lähtiä_

_Onko sulla avaimet mun siveysvyöhön,_

_Beibi paetaan yhdessä kesäyöhön_

 

"Ihan hirviätä paskaa" Kari toteaa. Hänkin on ilmestynyt jostain Hansin selän taakse ja lukee tekstin. "Vittu jos kerran vuojesa käyt kalas nin ei se meinaa, että viihryt luonnos" Tämä kommentti suorastaan loukkaa Hansia mutta onhan siinä perää, joten hän ei sano mitään.

"Ja siu runo se vasta perseestä onki!" Sen enempää kohteliaisuuksia Kari ei ehdi ladella, sillä Numero Yhdeksän laskee kaikkitietävän kätensä nuoren miehen harteille ja kehottaa tätä tulemaan mukaansa.

"Ei ihme, ettei kukkaa oo tarttunu tuoho. Siis ei helvetti, että sää oot nolo jätkä Hans" Kari huikkaa vielä perään, kun hän ja Yhdeksän katoavat kulman taa. Heillä on kuulusteluhuoneessa epäilty, jolle he aikovat kokeilla suunnittelemaansa oivallista good cop/bad cop rutiinia.

Konsta kuitenkin punastuu vähän luettuaan Hansin tekstin ja ehdottaa, että mitäpä jos he kaksi lähtisivät treffeille. Kaiken logiikan mukaan hän olisi juuri tuollainen Hansin kuvaama "suht nuori parraton jätkä". Ilmaus on melko lavea, mutta on Konsta itsekin aika geneerisen näköinen ja haluaa kovasti miellyttää Hansia. Rikostutkija epäilee hetken vahvasti elämänvalintojaan ennen kuin vastaa myöntävästi androidin ehdotukseen.

"No mitäpä menetettävääkään miul on?" hän hymähtää teeskennellen välinpitämätöntä.  
  
Sydämessään Hans tuntee kuitenkin pienen toivon kipinän. Hän ei voi uskoa korviaan. Tuo komea nuori androidko ehdotti juuri treffejä! Jo viikkoja on Hans haikaillut hänen perään, ja niin monena iltana nukahtanut omat mällit reisillään, mietittyään kiihkeästi Konstan pinkeitä pakaroita ja suloisen tukistettavaa tukkaa. Hans haluaisi maistaa jokaista pisamaa hänen kasvoillaan ja imeä noita pitkiä kalpeita sormia. Hän ei ole kuitenkaan uskaltanut tehdä mitään asian eteen ennen kuin ilmeisesti eilen illalla humaltuneessa tilassa ilmoitusta kirjoittaessaan. Nyt kun kerran Konsta lupautuu hänen kanssaan treffeille, hän pyyhkii ripeästi kaamean julkaisunsa palstalta. Miehelle on myös tullut yksityisviesti sivuston ylläpitäjältä, joka varoittaa Hansia jatkossa olemaan käyttämättä yhtä karskia kieltä. Senkin hän poistaa lukematta viestiä loppuun.

\---------

Iltapäivän töistä ei meinaa tulla yhtään mitään. Hans ajaa kaksi kertaa väärään osoitteeseen matkalla rikospaikalle, koska Konsta istuu pelkääjän paikalla ja selailee radiokanavia. Hän laulaa mukana ärsyttävien kesähittien tahtiin ja nauraa. Se turhauttaa suunnattomasti Hansia. Vaikka heidän työnsä tuntuukin melko rutiininomaiselta, hän on vahvasti sitä mieltä, että rikospaikkaa tulisi ehdottomasti lähestyä sille kuuluvalla arvokkuudella ja haikeudella.

"Voitko sää vaan syöttää ny sinne sun pääkoppaan sen oikean osoitteen?" Hans puuskahtaa samalla kun peruttaa jälleen kerran umpikujalta pois.

"Kyllä se täällä on." Konsta vakuuttaa ja kopauttaa sormella ohimoaan. "Minähän sanoin, että edellisestä risteyksestä vasemmalle."

Hans pyörittelee silmiään ja kääntyy takaisin samaan suuntaan mistä he olivat tulleet. Edessä ajava auto hidastaa keltaisiin valoihin huomatessaan, että takaa tulee poliisi. Hans kiroaa ääneen koska olisi mielellään jatkanut ajoa.

"Hei Hans, mihin sinä haluaisit mennä treffeille?" Konsta kysyy sitten yhtäkkiä ja Hans on pudota penkiltä. Hänen kätensä hikoavat ja sydän tykyttää kurkussa. Koko ajatus kauhistuttaa ja kiihottaa häntä yhtä aikaa.

"Voijaako pliis vaan keskittyä tähän keissiin nyt" hän saa sanottua yhteen purtujen hampaiden lomasta. Konsta katsoo Hansia hetken aikaa hämmentyneenä mutta keskittyy sitten taas seuraamaan sisäistä GPS:ään.

"Se on tämän tien päässä" android sanoo ja osoittaa sormella omakotitalojen ja toinen toistaan kauniimpien puutarhojen rivistöä.

\---------

He päättävät mennä elokuviin ja koko filmin ajan Konsta yrittää hipelöidä Hansia minkä kerkeää. Milloin on kengän kärki uhkaavan lähellä, milloin käsi osuu popcorn astiaan yhtä aikaa. Hans tietää, etteivät androidit edes tarvitse ruokaa, eivätkä varmaan maistakaan mitään, mutta yhtä kaikki Konstan sormet hapuilevat noita suolaisia herkkuja juuri sillä hetkellä, kun Hanskin. Jos Hans ei olisi niin pelkuri, hän olisi mielellään tehnyt vaikka mitä uhkarohkeaa salin hämärässä valaistuksessa. Nyt kuitenkin jo Konstan pimeässä kiiluvat silmät saavat hänen niskavillansa pystyyn.

Elokuvan jälkeen he kävelevät järven rannalla. Konsta todella näyttää erilaiselta siviileissä, Hans pistää merkille, kun android suoristaa ruudullisen paitansa kaulusta. He eivät puhu juuri mitään. Elokuvasta ei jäänyt paljon sanottavaa, vaikka sitä oli kehuttu Aamulehdessä. Kumpikaan ei ollut välittänyt siitä sen kummemmin.

"Hans minä oon tosi ilonen, että lähdettiin ulos yhdessä" Konsta myöntää ja ottaa miehen käden omaansa. Hans puristaa sitä hieman mutta vetää sen sittenkin nopeasti pois haroakseen harmaita hiuskiehkuroitaan.

"Haha joo. Olihan tää aika elämys" hän vitsailee ja tähyilee, näkyisikö vesillä lokkeja. Näkyyhän siellä.

He tulevat Konstan kotitalon rapun eteen ja Hans työntää hikoavat kätensä farkkujensa taskuihin. Konsta kaivaa avaimet taskustaan mutta hänellä ei tunnu olevan mikään kiire mennä sisään.

"Haluaisitko sinä tulla ylös?" android yrittää, mutta kaiken Hansin tähänastisen kehon kielen perusteella ei oleta saavansa myöntävää vastausta. Hänestä tuntuu, että rikostutkijalle koko treffi-idea on vain vitsiä.

"No ööh" Hans aloittaa muttei oikein tiedä mitä sanoisi. Eihän hän tyhmä ole. Kyllä hän yli viiden kymmenen vuoden ikäisenä tietää mitä Konsta ajaa takaa.

"Voisin mää tullaki" hän kuulee itsensä vastaavan ja tuntee poskillaan polttavan punan. Konstan ilme kirkastuu ja hän säntää sovittamaan avainta lukkoon.

"Minä en oo siivonnu, mutta toivottavasti ei haittaa" hän virnistää ja yhtäkkiä toivoo kovasti, ettei vahingossa ole jättänyt jotain tosi noloa näkyvälle paikalle. Todellisuudessahan hänen kaksionsa on lähes neitseellisessä kunnossa sillä androidina hänen ei tarvitse syödä eikä ulostaa. Toisinaan hän ottaa kylvyn vain omaksi ilokseen. Hans huohottaa raskaasti kavutessaan portaita neljänteen kerrokseen. Talossa ei ole hissiä. Hiki pisarat otsalla hän ottaa tukea kaiteesta, kun Konsta avaa asunnon oven.

"Minulla ei valitettavasti ole kaljaa" android sanoo ja kiirehtii keräämään eteisen lattialle kerääntyneitä mainoksia.

"Ei se mitään" Hans huokaa ja pyyhkii otsaansa.

Konstan mielestä tuo lievästi ylipainoinen, harmaahapsinen mies kirjavassa paidassa ja farkuissaan näyttää aivan syötävän hyvältä. Voi kunpa hän saisi nyt koskea tuota partaa, hän miettii samalla kun avaa keittiön ikkunaa tuulettaakseen kesäilmassa lämminnyttä huoneistoaan.

"Täähän on ihan kivannäkönen" Hansin ääni kaikuu eteisestä, kun hän katselee ympärilleen. Olohuoneessa on harmaa sohva ja televisio sekä yksi iso limoviikunapuu, joka näyttää hyvin hoidetulta.

Konsta istuu sohvalle ja avaa paitansa hihojen ja kauluksen napit. Hän tekee sen tarkoituksella, jotta Hans huomaisi hänen vaaleaa kaulaa ja rintakehäänsä koristavat pisamat. Ja Hans kyllä huomaa. Häntä rupeaa taas jännittämään joten hän piiloutuu vessaan. Siellä hän huuhtoo kasvojaan kylmällä vedellä ja katsoo itseään peilistä. Vessan kelmeässä valossa hän toteaa näyttävänsä aika kamalalta. Mitä Konstan kaltainen ihana mies muka hänessä näkee?

"Ryhdistäyrys ny. Tänään saatat vihdoin saada munaa" hän kuiskaa itselleen ja tämän ajatuksen rohkaisemana poistuu huoneesta. Konsta on laittanut jazz-musiikkia taustalle. Tietääkö hän, että Hans rakastaa jazzia, vanha mies pohtii. Kyllä varmaan, koska hänellä on työpöydällään tarroja, joissa lukee "Poppi on perseestä" ja "#vaanjazzfanijutut"

"Kiva puistomaisema" Hans sanoo ja viittilöi parvekkeen ikkunasta näkyvää maisemaa.

"Mhm" Konsta nyökkää ja tulee ihan kiinni Hansiin.  
  
Tällä kertaa mies ei peräänny. Onhan hän jo näin pitkälle päässyt. Android kietoo käsivartensa Hansin kaulaan ja alkaa keinua vähän puolelta toiselle ikään kuin tanssien musiikin tahtiin. Heidän kehonsa ovat todella lähekkäin ja Hans tuntee androidin hengityksen itseään vasten. Hänkin uskaltautuu asettamaan kätensä Konstan selkään. Se tuntuu ihan tajuttoman hyvältä ja hän pohtii siinä, miten onnekas onkaan, kun Konsta hivuttaa toisella kädellään Hansin kädet alemmas, omien pakaroittensa päälle. Ne ovat juuri niin kiinteät ja täydelliset kuin Hans on ajatellut. Pieni huokaus karkaa Konstan huulilta, kun mies puristaa niitä ahnaasti ja vetää toista lähemmäs itseään.

"Hans minä haluan kertoa sinulle jotakin" Konsta huokaa miehen korvaan ja suukottaa hänen kaulaansa. Suudelmat saavat Hansin koko kehon kananlihalle.

"No mitä?" Hans kysyy heti. Hän sivelee toisella kädellään androidin lihaksikasta selkää. Konsta nostaa katseensa miehen niskasta ja katsoo tätä lujasti silmiin. Yksi raita loppuu ja toinen alkaa; pitkän ja hitaan saksofoni soolon sulo sävelet kiirivät huoneen poikki.

"Minulla ei ole penistä. Nokia ei koskaan nähnyt sitä tarpeelliseksi tehtäväni suorittamiseen" hän sanoo ja painaa katseensa alas vähän ujosti.

 Hans lakkaa huojumasta musiikin tahtiin ja Konsta pidättää simuloitua hengitystään, led pyörien keltaisena.

"Aijaa" Hans saa sitten vihdoin sanottua.

"Mutta miten sää sitte-" sanat takertuvat miehen kurkkuun. Epämääräinen pettymys vaihtuu pian uteliaisuuteen.

"On minulla keinoni." Konsta vakuuttaa. "Halusin vain kertoa ennen kuin tämä juttu menee yhtään vakavammaksi" He tanssivat taas. Hitaasti Hans painaa leukansa vasten Konstan hartiaa.

"No, kiitos tiedosta" hän sanoo.

He tanssivat hetken sanomatta mitään, vain musiikin verkkaiset soinnut ja pihakoivussa lurittelevien lintujen ääni täyttää tilan. Sitten Hans suutelee Konstaa. Se on kiihkeää ja sotkuista puuhaa. Molempien kädet vaeltavat paikasta toiseen eikä huohotuksen ja moiskautusten tulvasta ole tulla loppua. Konsta nauraa helpottuneena suudelmien lomaan. Hän rentoutuu aivan täysin ja suorastaan sulaa vanhan miehen kosketukseen. He rupeavat riisumaan toistensa vaatteita ja Hansin käsi etsiytyy Konstan pinkeälle nännille. Android huokaa mielihyvästä, kun paksut sormet sivelevät tuota herkkää ihoa. Hans hymyilee hölmönä ja tästä rohkaistuneena suutelee partaisella suullaan Konstaa rintakehältä kaulaan asti. He kiehnäävät aikansa siinä olohuoneen keskellä, kunnes Konsta ehdottaa, että he kävisivät sohvalle.  
  
Hans vetää paidan päänsä yli ja heittää sen myttynä lattialle. Hänen paljaasta rinnastaan näkee, että mies on joskus ollut huippukunnossa. Harmahtavan karvan seasta pilkistää isokokoinen tatuointi, jota reunustaa pieni rinta pari. Konstasta näky on mitä hemaisevin. Hän tarttuu molemmin käsin Hansin pyylevään vartaloon ja vetää tämän päälleen sohvalle. He suutelevat jälleen kiihkeästi. Vaikka androidina Konsta onkin erityisen vahva ja kestävä, tuntuu miehen täysi paino hänen yllään häkellyttävältä. Konsta etsiytyy miehen vyön soljelle mutta Hansin käsi painautuu hänen omansa päälle.

"Ootas vähän." hän sanoo ja nousee androidin päältä. Hän ottaa Konstan jalat syliinsä ja sivelee tämän polvea farkkukankaan läpi. Konsta puree viettelevästi sormeaan ja antaa suussaan luonnollisesti erittyvän analyysinesteen valua pitkin leukaa. Hans nielaisee kuuluvasti ja pudistaa päätään.

"Mää haluvan nährä sut" hän sanoo ja painaa kätensä Konstan haarovälin päälle. Kankaan alla sykkii jotakin. Mitä ikinä Nokia ja Elias Karski olivatkaan suunnitelleet upealle lainvalvontaprototyypilleen, Hans haluaa nähdä sen. Konsta suoristautuu istumaan selkänojaa vasten, avaa vyönsä ja vetää housut jalastaan. Hans tuijottaa suu auki paikkaa, jossa tavallisesti olisi jotakin, edes karvoitusta. Nyt sen paikalla on vain sulava pieni kumpu.

"Sähä oot ku nukke!" Hans huudahtaa ja paiskaa nopeasti käden suulleen. "Vittu sori" hän mumisee sormiensa läpi, kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan. Konsta nauraa.  
  
"No voi kai sen niinkin ajatella" hän ottaa Hansin käden ja vie sen jalkojensa väliin. Iho tuntuu joustavan pehmeänä androidin muutoin kovaa muovista ydintä vasten. Hans tyrskähtää huvittuneena ja pienet sylkipisarat laskeutuvat Konstan paljaalle iholle.

"Tuntuuko tää hyvältä?" hän kysyy samalla kun työntää sormiaan syvemmälle ja kouraisee hieman.

"Mhm, tuntuu" Konsta huokaa. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja antaa päänsä kaartua selkänojan ylle. Tunne on miellyttävä, jopa vähän kiihottava, koska miehen kädet tuntuvat vieraalta hänen kehollaan. Se ei kuitenkaan ole läheskään tarpeeksi viemään häntä perille. Hetken kuluttua Konsta avaakin taas silmänsä ja tarttuu Hansin käteen vetäen sen pois jalkovälistään.

"Tämä tuntuu tosi hyvältä, Hans" hän vastaa miehen kysyvään katseeseen "Mutta oikeastaan tämä tuntuisi vielä paremmalta" hän jatkaa ja vie miehen etusormen suuhunsa ja imee sitä kevyesti. Hans näyttää hetken aikaa hämmästyneeltä mutta punastuu sitten rajusti, kun android päästää sylkivainaisen sormen pois ja nuolaisee sen kärkeä. Mies yskähtää ja vetäisee rivakasti kätensä Konstan otteesta.

Hiuksiaan haroen hän puuskahtaa "Hitto sää oot kyä yks-" Hans nousee sohvalta yhdellä riuskalla ponnistuksella ja avaa housujensa vetoketjun. "Mutta okei" hän jatkaa. "Taisin tajuta pointin."

Hän riisuu alusvaatteensa ja on pian ilkialasti Konstan edessä. Hänellä seisoo, eikä Hans tee elettäkään peitelläkseen itseään. Levyllä soittimet käyvät hilpeää vuoropuhelua keskenään. Konstan katse nousee hitaasti kohtaamaan miehen silmät.

"Voinko minä-"

"Voit voit!" Hans puuskahtaa, nyt jo melkein hermostuneena.  
  
Niinpä Konsta ottaa miehen puolikovan kyrvän suuhunsa ja leikittelee kiveksillä. Hans huokaa ääneen ja työntää lantiotaan lähemmäs. Konstan napakka ote ja lähes vauhkona pumppaava suu tekevät pian tehtävänsä. Ei mene juuri muutamaa minuuttia kauemmin, kun Hans laukeaa kollegansa suuhun, kädet androidin hiuksia tukistaen. Konstan tiukka ote puristuu lähes kivuliaasti miehen ympärille, kun hän mitä ilmeisimmin itsekin tulee tukahdutettujen huokausten saattelemana. Hetkeä myöhemmin Ihmismäinen iho palaa takaisin Konstan muovisen suun ja käsien peitoksi. Hans ehtii vain hädin tuskin pistää tämän merkille, rojahtaessaan androidin viereen sohvalle. Hän huohottaa raskaasti, kyrpä edelleen lievästi ojossa. Tämä oli parempaa kuin mitä hän oli uskaltanut odottaakaan. Konsta pyyhkii suupieliään ja kurottautuu suutelemaan Hansin hikistä otsaa. Se maistuu suolalta. Mies ei ole saada sanaa suustaan, mutta ei hänen tarvitsekaan. Konsta painaa päänsä Hansin rinnalle ja hymyilee onnellisena.

\---------

Seuraavana päivänä töissä Hans ei malta olla etsimästä Karia käsiinsä. Mies parka on läikyttää kahvinsa, kun Hans tarttuu häntä rinnuksista ja tivaa vastausta.

"Okei Kari sano miul, et sää oot pannu Ysiä! Siu täytyy, jos et jo oo. Tai siis, ootko miettiny? Niillä on sellane ote, että heikompaa hirvittää! Mieti nyt!" Kari näyttää yhtä aikaa järkyttyneeltä ja hieman nololta, kuin Hans olisi yllättänyt hänet juurikin kuvailemastaan puuhasta.

"Ootko tullu hulluks papparainen? Mitä helvettiä!" hän kivahtaa ja työntää Hansin kauemmas. Kahvi läikkyy lattialle ja polttaa Karin kättä. Hieman sivummalla Numero Yhdeksän nojaa seinään. Hän kohottaa kulmiaan muttei sano mitään. Häntä huvittaa suunnattomasti Karin reaktio.

"Panitteko te vihdoin eilen?" Numero Yhdeksän kysyy telepaattisesti Konstalta, joka on poliisipäällikön huoneessa antamassa raporttia viimeisimmän tapauksen etenemisestä. Huoneen seinät ovat lasia, joten Yhdeksän näkee aivan selvästi, kuinka Konsta jäätyy kesken lauseen ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan pikkuveljeään murhaavasti. Hän jatkaa selostusta pomolleen niin luontevasti kuin vain android voi ja lähettää Yhdeksälle keskisormi emojin. Yhdeksän hymähtää itsekseen ja lähtee Karin perässä taukotilasta.

 

 FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Anteeksi Tampere ja sen ihmiset. Deitti-ilmoitus plagioitu osittain olemassa olevasta lähteestä.


End file.
